


A Favor

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Favor

“What’s this supposed to do again?” Steve asked you as you walked towards Tony’s labs where you had an experiment set up. You were the youngest of the Avengers- even though technically you weren’t even a full member yet. Not until you finished your PhD. That was your condition. You worked under Bruce a lot, as well as Tony. Now, you were writing a thesis on the differences between males and females- including how people around you acted.

So, Tony had helped you build the most amazing machine ever- one that would allow you to switch bodies with someone else. You’d chosen to ask Steve. You trusted him, and wouldn’t mind looking at his face in the mirror for a bit. “It will give me a unique perspective into how people treat males, and how I’ll navigate life differently in a male’s body.”

A bush made his way over his cheeks as he nodded. “How long is this for?” He asked, clearly bashful.

“Uh, what are you comfortable with?” You glanced at your long time crush. “It needs to be at least a couple days for it to be accurate.”

He nodded, scratching the back of his head. “How about we go with three days for now, and see how things go?” He offered, wanting to help you as much as he possibly could. “My limit is a week, though.” He chuckled, nudging you lightly.

You smiled up at him. “You have no idea how much this means to me, Steve. Thank you.”

“Of course!” He grinned in return. “And only you, me, Bruce, and Tony know about this, right?” Steve wanted to double check. “No one else, so they’ll think that we’re still ourselves?”

“Right. They’re around us the most, so it wouldn’t work as well if the entire team knew.”

Nat happened to be rounding the corner and cocked an eyebrow. “Knew what?” Her eyes darted between the two of you. “Oh…you two are sleeping together, aren’t you?” She smirked, amused. “It’s about time, Y/N. Good on you for landing your man.” She held up a high five for you.

Your eyebrows went up as your face turned a bright red. “We…we’re not sleeping together.” You managed, wanting to crawl into a hole and hide at that very moment.

Steve’s face nearly matched yours, but he was now eager to ask you about this ‘your man’ thing. “That I walked in on her changing.” He lied, but he knew she didn’t buy it by the look on her face.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Whatever you two say.” She sounded disappointed. “We still on for drinks tomorrow night?” She asked you. “Girls night?”

“Of course. I’d never miss girl’s night!” You chuckled awkwardly.

Nat smiled at that. “Alright, I’m off to find Clint. He was supposed to meet me in the training room. I think he’s hiding.” She actually looked like she was looking forward to hunting down the archer.

You chuckled and waved as she went around you. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Steve smirked at you. “So, care to tell me something?”

“Can we please talk about this when this whole thing is over?” You asked. “I just want to get my research, and be done.” You were pleading with him to drop it at the moment.

“Fine, but I won’t be forgetting about it, either.” He said warningly, but his tone was teasing.

* * *

Tony looked over when the pair of you walked in. “There you two are!” He beamed, excited for this. “Alright, so I don’t know if this whole thing will hurt. To take precautions, Bruce went to get some stuff to knock the pair of you out for a couple hours.” He explained. “He should be back soon. In the meantime, how about you two go get comfortable on those beds.” Tony pointed to the beds that were nearly touching on the other side of his lab.

The two of you quietly walked towards the beds and got up on them. “Uh, Tony, why are there straps?” You looked at your mentor, a bit afraid.

He shrugged. “That’s a precaution, as well. Only plan to use those if you start moving too much. Unless you want to get kinky?” He winked, chuckling.

“You wish, Stark.” You teased right back, shaking your head.

“A man can dream, can’t he?” He sighed, amused that you knew how to take a joke. “How you feeling, Cap? Nervous?” Tony glanced at his friend.

Steve sighed, thinking over his answer. “Yes and no.” He said honestly. “Just glad I can be of service.” He glanced at you, seeing you bite your lip at his tone.

“Well, then, I hope things don’t get too weird in the tower while you two are swapped…” He muttered as Bruce walked back in with what he needed.

“Let me just get you two hooked up with this, and then Tony can do what he needs to do.” Bruce smiled.

* * *

It felt like had moments had passed since you felt your eyes droop as you fell into a deep rest before you were waking up in Steve’s body. Slowly, you lifted the strong arm that you now controlled. Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you moved the hand around in front of your face. “Wow….” You breathed.

“Wow is right.” You heard your voice say.

Looking over towards the voice, you were staring at yourself. “This is the weirdest thing I have ever done, and it’s awesome.” You were in complete awe that Tony had actually help your idea become a reality.

“Uh, hate to break this bonding moment up, but we have a bit of a problem.” Tony spoke up, his tone more worried than you had ever heard it before.

Instantly, you were sitting, seeing the entire room from a different angle than you were used to as Steve was nearly a foot taller than you. “What problem?!”

He ran a hand through his dark and unruly hair. “Well, something fried just as things finished up. It’s not something all that easily replaced.” He started. “It’ll take at least a week to get and fix.” He watched both your faces fall at that. “I’ve already started working on getting things set.”

“A WEEK?!” Your voice made you cringe slightly. “I have to play her for a week?”

“I have to play you for a week. We’re even. At least you won’t be dealing with morning wood.” You snapped back, trying to somewhat lighten the mood. When he didn’t say anything, you looked over to see your cheeks a bright red. “Awe, I’m cute when I blush.” You grinned.

Taking a deep breath, Steve shook his head. “This is going to be weirder than I thought.”


End file.
